Observados
by Princess Narin
Summary: (One-shot) En uno de los encuentros de nuestra celebre pareja deciden hacerlo en un lugar donde se arriesgarían a ser observados siendo uno el desafortunado en verlos.


**Dragón Ball no me pertenece.**

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tan pleno en mi vida, matar y torturar es uno de mis grandes placeres pero desde que esta terrícola se coló en mi vida espero impacientemente a que llegue la noche y colarme en su habitación para hacerla mía en todas las maneras posibles.

Tiene un cuerpo tan perfecto y cuando estoy dentro suyo siento que hacemos la fusión más perfecta de cuerpos, hundo mis manos en su cabello esponjado y la jalo. Ella gime, amo sin duda escucharla gemir.

La tomo del cabello aunque ella se queja entiende mi juego y se deja llevar, la jalo desnuda al balcón y la hago apoyarse en el barandal. Sin duda será más estimulante hacerlo con el riesgo que alguien nos vea.

Ella se apoya al baranda y arquea su espalda dejando ver su sensual y bien formado trasero, lo acaricio entusiasmado, aprieto sus nalgas le doy nalgadas y de repente le meto un dedo, ella gime en respuesta. Sin duda me prende que lo haga, así que empiezo a mover mi dedo dentro de su cavidad trasera a lo que ella gime como una perra.

– Me encanta que seas vulgar – le susurro al odio.

Ella se arquea, mueve sus caderas y muerde sus labios en respuesta y eso que solo es un dedo, luego antes de que se corra la libero del placer, ella gruñe con indignación.

– Me encanta hacerte sufrir – le digo aproximándome a ella.

Aun con mi traje spandex me apego a ella y le hago sentir mi erección, una, dos, tres, finjo penetrarla golpeándola con mis caderas.

– Vegeta – me reclama ella.

Le muerdo el cuello en castigo y ella se retuerce.

– Mujer impaciente – le digo rodeándola con mis brazos formando un abrazo por detrás.

Ella lanza su cabeza hacia atrás que queda justo en mi hombro, no sé por qué pero siento una tremenda conexión hacia ella, de algo estoy seguro, me llevaré a Bulma en donde sea que yo vaya.

Me giró y me pongo frente a ella, la beso, la beso con pasión, toco sus labios y recorro con mi lengua su cavidad bucal. Bajo mis labios a sus pezones, ella se estremece, le doy dulces besos y lamidas haciendo que suspire constantemente.

De repente paro mis caricias y besos, ya no es el momento de ser gentil, a ella le gusta el sexo duro y eso se lo daré. Y a mí me gusta someterla a los más tiernos besos y a las más duras embestidas.

¿Somos un dúo loco? Quizá pero lo gozamos de esta manera, o como su madre suele decirlo, somos tal para cual.

La vuelvo a colocar apoyada al barandal, me saco el traje mientras ella mueve sus caderas provocándome.

– Me deseas – le dijo mientras tomaba mi miembro en mis manos conservando los guantes, ella tenía una fantasía de hacerlo con los guantes puestos y a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus fantasías si ella cumple las mías pero en este momento no deseo ejecutar mi extravagante fantasía.

Ella me dirigió una mirada ya estaba desesperada, pobres mujeres se mojan con solo verme pero sin embargo yo solo deseo a esta mujer que me desea tanto o más que yo a ella.

Me acerco a ella y la embisto entrando en su intimidad con brutalidad, quería generarle dolor pero ella estaba bien lubricada que no lo sintió.

– Mujer pervertida – le digo metiendo mi mano en su boca jalando sus dientes.

Muevo mis caderas y ella se mueve al compás que yo, mi miembro se profundiza en su interior y nuestros fluidos se mezclan, la satisfacción nos llena, salgo de ella y vuelvo a entrar ella gime desesperadamente. Deseo hacerla gritar, deseo hacerla gritar de placer y dolor. Quiero que toda la ciudad nos escuche. Así que me introduzco en su cavidad anal que se comprime y es tan estrecha que me genera gran placer al igual que a ella.

– Vegeta Ah, Vegeta sí, sí, sí, más, más, más – gemía ella pidiéndome más.

Eleva sin duda mi ego cada vez que me ruega por placer, me fascina torturarla, me llena de placer, pero también amaba darle atenciones, sería un mal amante si solo me preocupase de mi placer, ella es mía y es mi deber hacerla gozar.

Alterno el ritmo de mis penetraciones, es realmente placentero hacérselo. Quizá agradezca a Kakaroto el tener de amiga a Bulma. La mujer más sensual de todo el universo la única que me hace perder la cabeza.

Tomo con mis manos enguantadas su clítoris y empiezo a estimularlo, ella se retuerce ya no lo aguantará tanto tiempo lo presiento, así que empiezo a comerle duro por dentro, me muevo y trato de llegar junto a ella a un súper orgasmo.

Siento que voy a estallar, siento que voy a reventar, tengo tanto que descargar en su interior, la llenaré con mi dulce esencia.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – ella alcanzo su orgasmo finalmente viniéndose en mi enguantada mano.

Me sentí tan satisfecho al haberla oído gritar de esa manera por mi causa que me vine en su interior descargando grandes cantidades de mi semilla en su interior.

Estamos tan extasiados, ella se apoya sobre mí y yo la abrazo, luego se duerme y la llevo a la cama donde descanso junto a ella. Fue realmente excitante hacerlo observados.

– Mi Bulma – le digo al oído cuando ya ella duerme.

.

.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que verdaderamente habían sido observados y el "hombre" estaba sumamente enfadado y muerto de envidia. Mientras él tenía una vida condenada a vivir en el jardín Vegeta gozaba de comodidades y grandes placeres que él no tenía. Sin duda Vegeta se había vuelto afortunado.

Reved, Reved – dijo la rana Ginyu. Que traducido para esta historia significa Maldito Vegeta.

Sin duda había algunos que tenían suerte y otros que llevaban una suerte de sapo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
